


Just like chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi is trans, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fuuta and Aoi have fun in a tent
Relationships: Kaminoshima Fuuta/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Just like chocolate

Aoi felt warm. 

Today Fuujin Rizing were camping. They have done a lot of different activites such as hiking, played frisbee, looked for mushrooms (or more like Yamato and Fuuta looked for them while Aoi made sure they wouldn’t pick up anything poisonous.) 

It was evening now and everyone was gathered around a campfire, resting. Aoi and Fuuta were next to eachother bundled up under the same blanket while the other three were further away chatting. Aoi finished the last spoonful of delicious creamy mushroom soup which Kouhei and Misaki prepared and rested his head on Fuuta’s shoulder. The smell of the soup and and burning firewood lingered in the air. The trombonist reached out his hands towards the campfire in front of him and warmed his hands. Next to him Fuuta was roasting marshmallows. The gentle flame of the campfire warmed Aoi‘s small body. But what warmed him the most was Fuuta.

Suddenly Fuuta turned his head and smiled at Aoi asking him if he‘d like some s‘mores. His smile was so radiant that for a second Aoi wondered whether it was the campfire or Fuuta illuminating the campsite. The two of them have been dating since high school but Aoi couldn‘t help but still blush at simple things like that. He ate the marshmallow and thought how kissable Fuuta looked. It‘s been three days – unusually a long time since they‘ve had sex and doing it in a tent while the other three were at the campsite would be risky yet so thrilling. He decided. Aoi gave Fuuta a peck on the cheek and whispered into his ear “I want you.“

Fuuta grinned wider yet his cheeks were flushed. Aoi knew what he needed to do. “We’re going to bed. Good night everyone!” Aoi told the other three. As they received their good night wishes Aoi took Fuutas soft hand in his and the blanket in another. Aoi started leading his boyfriend to their tent. It was set up a bit further from the other’s tents. Aoi had planned it in case they do get frisky and now was thanking himself for thinking ahead. But it was still close enough to the campfire so they will have to try to stay quiet in order not to get caught.

They came to the tent. After Fuuta unzipped the tent’s entrance Aoi pushed him inside and watched him bounce a little on the air mattress. While Fuuta giggled and frolicked to lay down on his back, Aoi came inside and zipped the tent back up. “You’re mine.” Aoi said and hopped on top of Fuuta. It was a bit dark inside the tent but light enough to see eachother up close. The more petite guy held the other’s face and whispered. “You think that you can look so handsome and get away with it?” He gave Fuuta an impish look.

With that Aoi started slowly placing kisses on Fuuta‘s soft lips. They were always a dream to kiss. He didn‘t want this moment to stop but after a few kisses he was starting to feel a bit chilly. Fuuta was probably going start feeling cold as well. After all Aoi knows that he gets cold easily. That‘s why Fuuta always wears so many layers.

They stopped for a moment. Aoi took off his own and Fuuta‘s shoes. He grabbed the blanket which he took from the campsite and snug both of them under it. Now warm, they can continue.

Aoi cupped Fuuta‘s cheeks and looked at his eager expression anticipating more kisses. “You‘re so cute I just want to kiss you all over.“ Aoi whispered.

“You’re cuter!”

“You’re the cutest!”

“No you’re the cutest!” Fuuta continued which made Aoi pout. With each sentence he got louder and louder and for sure others heard him this time. But they’ve heard the two of them being lovey-dovey like this many times before and shouldn’t suspect anything.

Aoi sighed, smiled and continued kissing. He pressed a few kisses on Fuuta’s soft cheek and moved onto his lips. He took his time kissing the readhead slowly before pressing his tongue against his lips. Fuuta opened his mouth and Aoi eagerly explored it with his tongue. He could taste the sweetness of the s’mores from before. As they kissed, he brought his hand upwards and played with Fuuta’s hair.

The trombonist felt Fuuta placing his hands on his neck and deepening the kiss to which Aoi couldn’t help but moan quetly. As they continued to kiss Fuuta slid his fingers down his neck sending a shiver of excitement to Aoi. Soon they both started running out of breath and ended their kiss. Both panting and trying to catch their breaths they looked at eachother. Aoi felt like he could melt only by Fuuta’s gaze.

“Our love tastes just like chocolate! A sweet candy heart that beats.” Fuuta grinned after he finally recovered.

“Huh? What are you saying?” Aoi smiled and and sighed. Fuuta’s sudden statement was odd but cute. Aoi felt embarrassed as he felt his cheeks turning hot. “Please try to be quiet. The others might hear us- ah-” Aoi’s hush turned into a gasp as he didn’t get much of a verbal response from Fuuta who was too excited to continue and started kissing and sucking his neck. He felt Fuuta’s hand travel further down his chest, waist and stopped at Aoi’s plump butt squeezing it lightly.

As Aoi bit down a gasp and a moan he pulled Fuuta’s hoodie up a bit. He ran his fingers on his boyfriend’s abs, later gliding his hand even lower to unbuckle Fuuta’s pants. Aoi broke off the neck kisses and lowered Fuuta’s pants enough to see his underwear. Aoi took off his own pants tossing them aside. He gave Fuuta a few neck kisses as he started to grind his parts against Fuuta’s groin. The rubbing sent a shiver down his spine. He also heard Fuuta reacting to it. Fuuta started to whimper at this touch. Before he could moan Aoi kissed him so he wouldn’t make more loud noises. 

Soon he felt Fuuta’s dick hardening. Aoi couldn’t wait any longer and slid down Fuuta’s boxers revealing his member. Aoi moved to the side a bit to reach Fuuta’s backpack where the lube and condoms are. He took them and put the condom on Fuuta’s cock. Aoi poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and spread it both on Fuuta’s dick and his own hole.

He positioned himself and looked at his boyfriend. Fuuta looked cute with his ruffled ginger hair smiling with anticipation. This mouth turned wide open as Aoi pushed himself down on his dick. Fuck. He bit his lip as he took it even further. It is so big but Aoi has been used to it long time ago. He’ll do fine. He finally took as much as he could. Fuuta placed his hands on Aoi’s waist as Aoi bent down to kiss him again. Aoi started moving his body which resulted in many cute expressions from Fuuta. They both tried to keep quiet but soon both of them were quietly panting. Fuuta tried to messily rub Aoi’s clit which he wasn’t super good at but it’s the thought that counts. Aoi couldn’t help but tear up. After spending such a nice day with his friends and being able to spend the night with the love of his life oftentimes brings tears of happiness to his eyes. Feeling overwhelmed tears ran down his face and Fuuta was starting to gasp more.

“Aoi I’m going to-“ Fuuta whispered and tilted his head back a bit. Aoi felt Fuuta’s dick pulsing and releasing his cum.

Aoi was close too. But something was bothering him. Something on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm.

…

“GYAAAAAA” He screamed.

Fuuta startled out of his afterglow panicked. “Aoi?! What’s wrong?”

“B-B-BUG!” He flailed his arm around to try to shake the bug off.

“AOI WHAT HAPPENED?” Misaki unzipped the tent’s entrance and popped his head inside.

Both of the lovebirds gasped at Misaki’s presence. Fuuta’s dick still inside Aoi, both of them looked at Misaki. He has caught them accidentally before but it does still startle them. More importantly:

“BUG! JUST TAKE IT OFF!” Aoi panicked.

“SORRY!” Misaki slapped the bug off Aoi’s arm and left the tent.

Aoi covered his face as he started whimpering.

“Aoi don’t cryyy! I might cry too if you cry.” Fuuta whined and wrapped his arms around Aoi’s shoulders pulling him into a tight and warm hug. “Don’t think about that stupid bug.”

“We are not having sex in a tent ever again.” Aoi said as he buried his face in Fuuta’s chest.

“Aoi… Don’t be sad.” Fuuta kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

It’s funny how much Fuuta’s sweet words and actions affect him. Just after hearing them Aoi felt slightly better and let out a smile. “I love you too Fuuta. A whole lot.”


End file.
